


Those He Loves

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bobby's heaven, Gen, drabble challenge, word- BONE.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: In his Heaven, Bobby likes to cook up some curry for his guests.





	Those He Loves

Bobby let the succulent bone fall to the ground.

Nothing Rumsfeldt enjoyed more than dragging it off and tussling with it to his heart's delight.

:  
He lifted his eyes to the panorama; nothing but fields all around, silent and empty, though in the distance his ears picked up a sound. Faint at first, but its throaty roar augmenting as it approached.

When the Impala came into view, Bobby smiled. She was black and glossy as the Pastor's shoes on a Sunday morning..

:

"Bobby. Good to see you, dude," Dean declared, all swagger and cockiness, but nonetheless pulling the older man into a hug.

"What he said," Sam grinned, one step behind his sibling, floppy bangs ruffling his brow as he waited his turn to hug.

:

"Been expecting you idjits," Bobby harrumphed, trying to hide his pleasure at seeing them. "Come on in, got curry on the stove."

"That's what we're here for, " Dean teased.

:

Again Bobby wondered why, of all the wealth of memories he could re-live, it was always the Winchester boys who showed up to eat his curries.

But he knew the answer.


End file.
